fashionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ray-Ban
Ray-Ban is a manufacturer of high-end sunglasses, founded in 1937 by Bausch & Lomb. They were introduced for the United States Army Air Corps. In 1999, Bausch & Lomb sold the brand to the Italian Luxottica Group for a reported $1.2billion. Ray-Bans were created in 1937. Some years earlier, Lieutenant John MacCready returned from a balloon flying adventure and complained that the sun had permanently damaged his eyes. He contacted Bausch & Lomb asking them to create sunglasses that would provide protection and also look elegant. On May 7, 1937, Bausch & Lomb took out the patent. The prototype, known as Anti-Glare, had an extremely light frame weighing 150 grams. They were made of gold-plated metal with green lenses made of mineral glass to filter out infrared and ultraviolet rays. Pilots in the United States Army Air Corps immediately adopted the sunglasses. The Ray-Ban Aviator became a well-known style of sunglasses when General Douglas MacArthur landed on the beach in the Philippines in World War II, and photographers snapped several pictures of him wearing them. The most modern Ray-Ban frames are made of carbon fiber, these frames are both lightweight and strong. Most of the Ray-Ban frames are made of carbon fiber. The water-cut carbon sheet consists of 7 different layers of carbon fibers mixed with resin. 4 The frames manufactured by Ray-Ban are light and strong, flexible and resistant and also provide comfort to the wearer. Moreover, they are produced with a monoblock hinge which does not include welding in the front of the frames which makes the frames less likely to break due to opening and closing. The company also produces frames that are made from another high quality material, titanium. The Ray-Ban frames have their ends rubberinjected to ensure the maximum comfort for the wearer. They have the company's logo embossed on the side of the frame, creating a grip that perfectly suits one's size. The bridge takes cues from the flexibility of the carbon fiber and is easily flexed and adjusted for easier fit on faces of all shapes. 5 Ray-Ban produces frames made of titanium and Memo-Ray as well. Titanium frames manufactured by Ray-Ban are hypoallergenic, nickel-free and corrosion-resistant which makes them ones of the most durable types of frames. These frames are impervious to weather, and therefore they are suitable for any type of environment. Titanium frames are strong and lightweight at the same time. It is estimated that frames made of this material are 50% lighter than metal frames and stronger as well. Memo-Ray frames are made of a composite containing nickel and titanium, which results in an increased resistance and flexibility of the frame. These frames are ones of the strongest there are and which are lightweight at the same time. The frames manufactured by Ray-Ban come in different styles, designs and colors. They are suitable for people with different taste and with different face shapes. Their collection includes frames that are thicker or thinner. They are available in solid powerful colors, in black and white or different prints. Some of the frames have the part that encircles the lenses of one color and the rest of a different color. Also, the Ray-Ban frames are available in a wide range of shapes, from rectangular to those with softer edges and aviator style frames. Their collection also includes a leather line, with frames that are entirely or partially covered with leather. Ray-Ban includes seven main lines in their sunglasses collection. These are Families, Icons, Active lifestyle, High street, Fast and furious, Tech and Craft. The sunglasses manufactured by Ray-Ban are intended for people of different ages, from the youngest to the oldest. Therefore, many designs are conservative and suitable for older individuals who are looking for a more serious and sober look, and others come in powerful solid colors or daring prints. The sunglasses frames range from very thin metal-like frames to thicker, carbon fiber frames. The lenses of some Ray-Ban sunglasses are polarized, which means they eliminate glare from the reflective surfaces which results in a drastic reduction in the brightness of shiny surfaces, like chrome, and large bodies of water and much more comfort for the eyes of the wearer. These lenses also protect the wearer's eyes from the potentially harmful blue light. These sophisticated, well-made lenses are popular because they are scratch-resistant, they provide clarity, and they offer 100% protection from the sun's dangerous UV rays. Other sunglasses feature G-15 lenses which are effective in reducing eyestrain and squinting. These lenses transmit the color equally by retaining their true values resulting in more comfort for the wearer. The B-15 lenses provide clarity and comfort by blocking out a large percentage of blue light. Some would recommend these sunglasses for driving, sports and other activities in which seeing clearly is important. Another category of lenses provided by Ray-Ban are the Light Adaptive ones which are designed to adapt to different light conditions and adjust accordingly. Chameleon-like technology allows these lenses to turn dark when in direct sunlight and then turn clear when indoors or in low lighting. Although Ray-Ban products cannot be purchased from the official website, the website does provide a software which allows potential clients to virtually try on sunglasses. Category:Fashion brands